


Laughter

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/"><strong>starsandsea</strong></a>’s prompt Clark/Bruce, ‘laughter’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

“What on Earth are you doing?” Superman was standing at almost the bottom step of the cave, one foot still in the air.

Batman whirled around sharply, cape flying. “What are you doing just barging in here?”

“Barging in? I almost live here. What were you… were you _laughing_?”

Batman glared at Superman for a moment before turning away towards his computer. “Gelotology.”

“… bless you?”

“No, Gelotology. It’s the study of laughter and it’s physical and physiological effects on the body.”

“Oh.”

“There’s a number of meditation techniques I’ve been meaning to try.”

“So you’re just standing there making yourself laugh?”

“Yes, there’s theories that it stimulates healing and-“

“You can’t just _make_ yourself laugh.”

“Of course you can. It’s just a physical process.”

“No, it’s… Bruce, people laugh because something makes them laugh. A joke or a surprise. Something funny.”

“Clark, that’s not the point of the meditation-“

But Clark wasn’t listening. He supersped forward and hit all the releases on Bruce’s Kevlar chestplate, letting it drop to the floor. Before Bruce could finish his sentence Clark’s hands were on his skin, dancing along his sides.

Bruce snorted. “Stop it!”

Superman kept tickling him, running his fingers along every last sensitive spot that he knew of. Bruce was twisting and trying to wrestle away but Clark was persistent and soon Bruce’s protests were turned into first a quiet giggle, then a more confident laugh. Clark grinned and stopped to wrap Bruce in a bear hug. Bruce dropped his head into the curve of Clark’s neck.

“See? Isn’t that better?” Clark asked.

“That completely defeats the purpose of-“

“Oh shut up, Bruce.”


End file.
